Kyoya is the sex
by swiftnick007
Summary: In order to keep the older girls entertained, Kyoya becomes the new sexy type making the girls weak at the knees over him, but it's having an effect on one particular host as well...Kaoru Hitachiin. CHAPTER 6 UP WITH THE FINAL CHAPTERS COMING SOON.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya

I walked into the room at the precise second I was due to be there. My watch was not even a second out of time by my standards. As I walked in I greeted the other host club members with a simple curt nod before taking my seat at the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice but Renge and I have discovered an issue that we believe needs some urgent attention." I kept my voice steady as usual as not to raise anyone into a panic, Tamaki in particular. I turned my attention to Renge who stood at the head of the table addressing all those in the room.

"It would seem that the number of girls attending the host club in the age range of 14-16 is steadily increasing..." She paused "However Kyoya and I have noticed in recent months that the number of girls in the older age bracket of 17-18 is almost plummeting." Her words made Tamaki's eyes go wide.

"I don't understand, we offer them the same thing..." He said looking confused and worried, instead of looking at Renge it looked as if he expected me to answer.

"I know, to be honest we don't know why this is happening...so Renge has employed some help from her friend Kimiko, she transferred to a school in Paris to run the host club there and their numbers are sound, in the older bracket, practically sky rocketing..." Tamaki blinked at me in confusion again.

"So...she is going to try and find out what the problem is?" Asked Kaoru, I could tell it was Kaoru, the pitch of his voice was slightly higher, though I never told them I could tell which twin was which, I thought it maybe best not to.

I pushed my glassed back up my nose before speaking again; "That is correct, she will be observing the club for as long as she needs before drawing up some conclusions and hopefully we can work from that."

Tamaki nodded before the meeting ended, I felt like the next few days would prove very interesting for all those involved.

The next day I felt more than uncomfortable with her gaze on me, usually it never bothers me but this girl seemed to look at me more than anyone else. Her bright piercing blue eyes were on me and it caused me to fidget, I couldn't believe I was losing my cool like this; but that smile she had...It was like she knew something I didn't and I always hated people like that.

Kimiko moved her beady eye onto the twins as they performed their usual romantic act for their adoring fans. I looked at her and back at them, trying to figure out what it was she was thinking. She tucked back her long jet black hair from her face before making notes on her clipboard. I gazed at her before I realised what I was doing and turned my attention back to my laptop in an instant.

"Kyoya Ootori?" I heard an unfamiliar voice, sure enough when I looked up from my laptop, Kimiko stood on the other side of the small wooden table.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Yoshida" I said calmly and smiled; she gave a little smile and nodded before sitting down opposite me, I closed my laptop down and she leaned in a little.

"So, what are the main character types?" She asked.

"Well, there is Tamaki who plays the prince charming character..."

"So like a fairytale?" She cut me off and I nodded before I felt it was okay to carry on.

"The twins play the more devilish character; Honey-sempai is our boy Lolita with Mori- sempai acting as the strong silent type they act as a pair...and Haruhi is our newest member, we call him the natural " After scanning those in the room to whom I was referring to I turned back to her and she nodded.

"I see, and what about you?" I saw that question coming before she asked it.

"They refer to me as the cool type; more kind of aloof...smart..."

"You think you are smart?" She asked smiling

"Yes."

She smirked before standing out her seat.

"Excuse me I must ask Mr. Fujioka some questions." I nodded and she left, I furrowed my brow a little, I could tell the girl has something planned...I just had a very sneaking suspicion that whatever the plan was...I was going to hate it.

I sighed and stretched back in my chair. It had been a long day of crunching numbers for the host club and keeping an eye on Kimiko and I would have said being exhausted an understatement. Everyone had gone home and I was left alone in the club room. Seeing as no one was around to see me relax, I kicked off my shoes, took of my blazer, took off my tie and undid a couple of buttons of my shirt before leaning back as far as I could in my chair.

I was almost finished but I felt almost sick just looking at any more work, I ran my fingers through my hair messing up the neat style completely I looked back at the computer that glared back at me. I slammed down my laptop for the final time; I groaned as I turned away from it.

And then I did something that I rarely ever do outside of my bedroom, I took my glasses off.

I didn't have ridiculously bad vision, but no doubt it would get worse with age. I rubbed my eyes and took some deep breaths. I yearend to be at home in bed, I looked down at my watch and I knew I should be asleep right now.

After standing still for a moment I decided to give up on all the work, I looked down at the disarray of papers on my table sighing as my eyes lingered on that age range statistics.

"That's it"

I turned fast to see Kimiko standing about ten yards away.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked with concerned tone in my voice, to which she giggled.

"Oh you are it!"

"I am what?" I asked.

"The reason the numbers are going down..."

"So I am the reason older girls don't come anymore?" I raised my voice a little.

"No, Kyoya...you are not causing the problem..." She wondered over to me and placed her hand on my chest before tracing the creases in the shirt, I made sure my breathing stayed level though on the inside I had no idea what to do, suddenly she ripped a few more buttons off revealing my bare chest she stared at it, and before I even knew it was happening she traced a single finger from my neck all the way down to the hem of my black trousers.

I looked down at her, I knew I could not lose face but I had never had a girl act like this around me before, it made me nervous as hell and I knew she knew... but her eyes were like daggers that bled into mine and she smiled "You are the solution."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru

I sighed loudly not hiding the fact that I was bored as hell. Yet again we were waiting for another meeting to start, I turned to Hikaru who was to my disappointment was focused on Haruhi sitting next to him, I rolled my eyes.

Kimiko Yoshida walked into the room with Renge and Kyoya following close behind avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room just looking down at his shoes. Kimiko smiled a little as she set a bunch of neatly organised papers on the table.

"I have discovered the reason as to why this is happening." She said clearly enjoying the fact that no one at the table had the faintest clue. Tamaki gestured with his hand for her to continue as we all leaned forward in anticipation.

"The host club lacks sex appeal."

Tamaki blinked and everyone was silenced by her words. I leaned back a little confused thinking I must have heard her wrong.

"W-what do you mean?" Tamaki stuttered speaking quickly, she smirked placing her hands on the table, leaning forward.

"You see younger girls do go for the more innocent, prince charming type-"She said darting her eyes to Tamaki who tried to cover a blow by holding his hand over her face. "The girls loose interest if there is nothing more dark...more sexy...more kind of devious." She smiled.

"Surely Kaoru and I offer the devious sexy stuff" Cut in Hikaru I looked at him and he crossed his arms in a huff but I kept quiet.

"Yes, but you do it with each other not with these girls, they are maturing now and they want to discover something new..." I nodded slowly as her gaze went to me.

"So how do we make..." I wasn't quite sure how to finish my sentence and now everyone was looking at me Tamaki still in a complete state of shock looking into the distance.

"The club more sexually appealing?" Kimiko confidently said the words I couldn't get out she smiled even more brightly. "That is where Kyoya comes in..." Without a second in between every pair of eyes were on Kyoya Ootori, he looked up at the group and sighed.

"Kimiko believes that I would be best to fill this role." He pushed his glasses up nose. No one said anything for a moment I looked over to Tamaki who was scratching the back of his head.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki questioned and Kyoya just looked away again, I pinned all my focus on Kyoya's actions, it was obvious to me that the idea of being "the sex" made him feel uncomfortable...so why did he agree to it?

"Oh this is brilliant! I can redesign the cool type into the sexy type!" Renge squeed jumping up and down for joy and Kyoya sighed dismaying her frivolity and addressing Tamaki.

"If it means saving the club...then I think it may be up for the best." Said Kyoya

"But Kyoya sempai...are you sure you can do this?" I asked concerned. Kyoya smirked at me and nodded.

"Yes I do believe I am capable with help from Renge." Kyoya spoke to me and no one else and I nodded, I was worried about how this could turn out but also there was a part of me deep down that was excited to see the new side of Kyoya.

The next day I walked into the host club with Hikaru by my side as usual, Hikaru took a seat next to Haruhi on the sofa as was becoming usual I rolled my eyes and sat down on the other side of him, I stared into my teacup as I heard Hikaru talk with over-enthusiastically to Haruhi about the most trivial of subjects.

I sighed a little before we were due to start seeing our clients who were filing into the third music room...Hikaru and I sat down with our regular guests. I smiled at the girls "Nice to see you again ladies" I said sweetly

They smiled, I looked over and Hikaru was staring over at Haruhi at the other side of the room so I gave him a little nudge. "Oh yes, hello once again ladies." He said

We chatted for a little while with the two girls before Hikaru gave me the signal with his hand touching my leg that he was going to start the act.

"I was never a very good swimmer Miss Sato..." I looked sad before Hikaru took his queue and swept his arm around my waist and lifted my face up to his

"But I still like to take to the pools after school hours..." He looked into my eyes and I felt like sighing, I could see he was daydreaming about this scenario with Haruhi now... "When we can be...alone..." He gripped me tighter pulling my body onto his.

I looked away and blushed "Hikaru...we will get into trouble..." I whined gently looking away and the girls started to go all wobbly with high pitched screams, putting their hands to their foreheads.

Hikaru was giggled a little and let go of me. I gave a little sigh as I went to go make some more tea for our guests. That's when I heard someone burst in through the doors I looked over and saw a man stride confidently into the room.

I almost spilt the tea on the floor when I realised it was Kyoya. His trousers were slightly tighter with the waistband lower showing a little flash of his boxers...his shirt was un-tucked and many buttons undone at the top showing his toned, flawless skin...his blazer sleeves were rolled up his forearms and his usually pristine hair had been messed up into a swirl of raven black hair...Kyoya wore a new smirk on his face...his hair now falling to his onyx eyes now fully on display...

...he didn't have his glasses on...

I somehow was able to set the tea back down on the table as Kyoya addressed the room.

"Sorry I am late." His voice was like the smoothest silk, I felt it run through me. Every single girl in the room started to become overwhelmed, I noticed three girls had already fainted.

Kyoya's hand touched his lips; he smiled with mischievously looking at the girls.

"Who would like to come to request me?" He asked the room, and before I even knew it was happening every girl had run to him. Hounding him.

I looked to Tamaki who had regressed into the sofa in a complete state of disbelief; the shock was blatant on everyone's face... I avoided looking at Kyoya for want of staying with my breath still in my body as everyone slowly met in the middle of the room.

"Can you believe that?" Hikaru exclaimed, gesturing his hand forward to the group of girls still surrounding him.

"One at a time ladies...there is plenty of me to go around." He looked over and winked at us.

The only thing that was for certain is that nobody was taking any notes anymore.

Honey and Mori shad a difficult time getting the girls to leave, they practically clung onto the hem of Kyoya's trousers.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked his name as if to ask if it was still him

"Were you not impressed by my performance Tamaki?" He asked standing coolly with his hands in his pockets.

"No I'm not saying that... I just wasn't expecting you to be so...so..."

"Sexy." My thought had just tumbled from my head and out of my mouth, I covered my mouth instantly but it was too late. Hikaru turned to me; his eyes wide. Kyoya looked straight at me; his smile wicked, still after all the guests had left.

"Why thank you Kaoru." I looked away almost instantly, I felt like such an idiot. How could I say something like that in front of everyone? I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and saw Hikaru looking like he wanted to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya

Kaoru's little slip of the tongue did make me laugh internally, I wondered if he liked the new Kyoya a bit more than everyone else did...

I waltzed over to where they all were and took a seat, all eyes still on me and I couldn't help at this point I found it kind of frustrating.

"Kyoya-sempai, don't you think this is a little too out of character?" Haruhi questioned, I shook my head, taking out my contacts and putting my glasses back on.

"I'm still me in all other areas of my life...but from now on I do have a new persona in the club room." I spoke in my usual calm tone to try and settle the nerves of everyone around me.

Hikaru still looked pretty pissed off at Kaoru to which I didn't quite understand, but then again I've never really wanted to know the full depth of their relationship.

"So, you're still you?" Tamaki questioned and I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the worry I had caused him. I did up my top buttons feeling as though I should prove that it was only an act.

"Yes Tamaki, I am still me." I nodded, I touched my hair to try and fix it but there was too much hairspray. "This is what must be done to make sure we are making every girl happy...after all...that is your guiding principal, right Tamaki?" I looked over at Tamaki who was still trying to think of a response, this was a classic technique I liked to use, using your words, turning it around and throwing it back in your face.

"...yes I suppose so." Tamaki looked defeated; it was clear to me that the idea of someone being so sexual made him felt more than uncomfortable.

I stood up victorious and pushed my glasses up my nose. I looked to the twins again; Hikaru's expression of anger had now switched from Kaoru to me.

"Do you have a problem with it Hikaru?" I asked coldly.

"Not at all...do whatever you want...just not my brother." He spat the words before storming out straight afterwards.

"I-I should go after him." Kaoru trying to hide his face out of embarrassment ran after him. "Hikaru!" He cried.

The tension could have been cut with a spoon; I thought that Hikaru's comment was inappropriate and completely over-dramatic. All Kaoru did was say he thought I looked sexy, was that really too bad?

I splashed some cold water on my face looking down into the stone basin then slowly raising my head to look in the mirror. I sighed, the Kyoya that Renge and Kimiko had created seemed more popular than the real me ever was, I gazed into my reflection for a long moment before sighing once again.

I fell onto my bed, sprawled out on the king size mattress looking up at the ceiling then to the clock on my bedside table;

10.47pm.

My mind still lingered on Kaoru_, is it bad that he found me sexy? I mean that was the point of the whole character but...should I have been flattered? Worried?_

Kaoru and I have never been close but he is obviously the most mature of the pair. I started to let my mind wonder...I closed my eyes and my mind led me to think of me kissing him passionately on my sofa...our bodies intertwining, running my fingers through his luscious fiery red hair.. his hot breath on my neck...the soft moans in my ear as whispered my name in his husky tone telling me he wants me, his hands touching me all over...biting his lip moaning as he pulled at my shirt...the air hot as my skin became sweaty my body and mind lusting for more...

"Woah!" I exclaimed out loud as I crashed back down to earth, I bolted upright, I looked down and blushed profusely feeling like a complete moron even if no one was there to see it. I rushed to the bathroom and tried to pee in order to release my throbbing erection.

I shook my head; I couldn't believe I had gotten so ahead of myself thinking about Kaoru like that... I thought that maybe this new sexual Kyoya may be having more effect on me than I could have imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru

When we finally made it home, no words had been said. Hikaru was just being a jealous child; his outburst had really pissed me off. He had to no awareness as to how that comment made me feel, he was so vicious to Kyoya and I knew I was going to have to be the one who explained his behaviour to the rest of the club.

I was laying on my back our king sized bed holding up a magazine, flicking through a article "How to make him want more" I honestly didn't know why we had copies of Marie-Claire in our room but I couldn't help but find the tips it gave fascinating and strangely compelling. Hikaru was also reading at the other side of the bed. Suddenly he shut the book, threw it across the room and climbed on top of me. I sighed; this was the classic Hikaru, wanting nothing more or less than all my devoted attention. I threw the magazine on the floor and looked up at him with my arms crossed.

"So, you think Kyoya is sexy?" He asked, he looked angry but I wasn't the least bit worried. I was just irritated.

"Why do you care?"

"Come on, tell me." He lowered himself slightly to get closer.

"I thought he looked pretty good is all." I said trying my hardest to make an excuse he'd believe

"Pretty good, as in...attractive?"I knew this was going to happen, I moaned and tried to move but he held my wrists to the bed.

"That's none of your business." I bit back

"Yes it is! I'm your brother!" He shouted.

I shook my head in disbelief. I finally pushed him off me and got up from the bed.

"Can't I take an interest in another human being besides you?" My voice cracking, I wanted to cry he had made me feel so angry.

I looked out of the window, out of the corner of my eye I saw Hikaru sat on the bed deflated and looked upset; I knew his apology was coming. "Look I'm sorry I overreacted Kaoru, it's just your my little brother and I care about you." That was Hikaru's biggest flaw, he always overreacted.

"I think you underestimate how complex Kyoya is...and very dangerous...back at the club...I just wanted to protect you..."

I spun round to look at him, his eyes glazed, his expression that of a little lost puppy. I crossed my arms to show I wanted more.

"I shouldn't have gone about it that way...I should have just talked to you in private...I will apologise to Kyoya at club tomorrow." My expression softened a bit and I dropped my arms giving him a slow nod before looking back out the window, I accepted his apology, but I was still too angry to speak to him. _How could he have such a nerve? It's like he thinks he owns me!"_ I thought.

He got up to hug me from behind; his warmth melted me a little. He kissed my cheek for a long moment and then, after all that, I felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out; "It's Haruhi." He said quietly, he picked up the call, walked out of our bedroom and left me there, still staring out of the window.

I looked down out the grounds, the thought of running away sprung to my mind, but where would I go? Hikaru made me so angry and upset but I still loved him intensely and if anything...that just made it so much worse.

* * *

><p>I walked into the host club the next day, Hikaru jogged over to Haruhi. Every time he saw her, his smile got a little brighter, it hit me like a blow to the stomach when I thought about the fact that he never smiles at me like that anymore.<p>

I pushed those thoughts out of my head as best I could and sat down at mine and Hikaru's usual table, he was still chatting to Haruhi, I sighed quietly.

"Hey." I looked up and Kyoya stood there all "sexed up" I looked back at Haruhi and Hikaru and he did the same before looking back at me. He gave me the softest smile which had a hint of sympathy in it. I cracked a small smile. "We don't actually start for another quarter hour you know..." Gesturing the fact that I had already taken my position, I nodded and shrugged.

"I know." I said simply, I could tell he knew why I was sat on my own.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked

"Not at all..." I gestured the seat next to me and he sat down, his face displayed a look of slight discomfort.

"Are you okay Kyoya-sempai?" I asked.

"Yeah it's just these Levi jeans are so tight...kinda hard to sit down in...Everything is pretty compacted in there." He gave a little chuckle; my eyes darted to his crotch then back to him, he smirked. "I start the whole act as soon as I put them on by the way." _What happens when you take them off?_ I thought instantly, fortunately this time I suppressed that statement from coming out; I coughed to try and divert the conversation away from Kyoya's cramped genitals.

"I wanted to apologise for what Hikaru said yesterday." I said whilst trying to keep my hand steady pouring the tea into the new gardina tea cup.

"You don't have to apologise for anything your brother does." He spoke firmly, he touched my leg with a strong grip, I almost flinched away in shock, I looked down at my leg where his hand was gripped gently on it and he did the same. I didn't know whether it was to emphasise his point but by now I was so distracted by the sudden thrill of his touch that the tea was overflowing onto the saucer.

"Shit!" I set the tea pot down and Kyoya took his hand away too. I looked back at him and I had forgotten all about the mess of hot tea on the table.

"You're right I suppose..."

"You and Hikaru are very different people nowadays... and you're the one who knows better, you shouldn't let him get you so upset..." _Was this part of the act? Did Kyoya actually care about me? Since when did Kyoya ever care about anyone when he couldn't gain something from it?_

"I love Hikaru...he doesn't mean to hurt me." I reasoned with him.

"But he does."

"Because he is foolish...he just wants to protect me..." I was more trying to tell myself this than Kyoya.

"Very well" With that, he got up to go take his position.

"Kyoya" He turned back to look at me.

"About what Hikaru _actually said_..." I recollected in my mind his outburst; "_do whatever you want, but not my brother"_

"Don't worry about it Kaoru...I think Hikaru was getting a bit ahead of himself with that idea don't you think?" He asked rhetorically before leaving.

Hikaru and Kyoya passed each other on the way to their positions, I saw them converse for a moment. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Kyoya raised his hands to stop what seemed to be Hikaru's perfuse apology. They both smiled before walking in opposite directions.

Hikaru came and sat down next to me and I smiled warmly. I was happy that he had apologised to Kyoya.

"Kaoru I'm sorry but I am going to have Haruhi round tonight."

"So?"

"We need some time...ya' know...alone." His eyes gesturing what he meant.

"Oh...oh, okay then..." _so where the hell am I supposed to go?_

"Maybe you could go round...someone's house for a while?" I nodded.

"Sure, I will ask around." _Only going to ask one person in particular though aren't I?_ I thought to myself and I couldn't fight the images that popped into my head of myself in Kyoya's bedroom. I blushed looking away, but Hikaru was looking at the table.

"What happened here?" He asked

_Kyoya practically groped my leg, that's what happened._

"I slipped." I responded and Hikaru tutted.

_And I loved it._

"You can be so clumsy Kaoru." He giggled a little before going to clean it up.

* * *

><p>Kyoya had accepted to have me over after I explained what had happened. I knocked on the door, trying to breathe deeply.<p>

Kyoya flung the door open and I gulped hard. He was still in all his attire from the host club. _Oh god._ I couldn't stop looking him up and down.

"H-hey" About 10 seconds in and I'm already stuttering _that has to be a new world record or something_ I thought.

"Come in..." He said softly, and I did, shutting the door behind me and behind my back...putting the lock on.

**A/N I'm a massive tease aren't I?**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya

I sat down on the coach and smiled by signature smile at Kaoru, he looked awkward, his position rigid and stiff. _This is not going to end well_ I told myself.

"Pleas sit down, make yourself at home." He sat down and smiled. I had had plenty of practice at etiquette at the Host Club, however the twins were always more concerned with each other...

"Thanks for letting me stay with you tonight Kyoya..." He spoke sweetly. I sat down with him and I started to believe that it was my outfit that was making him uncomfortable I had to lean back into what would seem quite and arrogant position with my legs spread very wide but it was the only way you could sit in those god forsaken jeans.

"Please Kaoru, mi casa es tu casa." I tried to put his obvious nerves at ease by lightening the conversation.

"So what's going on with Hikaru and Haruhi?" I asked picking up my drink from the coffee table and taking a sip.

"Ugh don't ask...one minute she wants him the next Tono and back and forth back and forth." He rubbed his eyes and I chuckled.

"Yeah I did hear something similar from Tamaki as well..." I trailed off looking at him he chuckled lightly.

"Why do we have to get caught in the middle of it all?" He asked and I chuckled a little scratching the back of my head.

"I know...it's like the pair of them never think about anyone else..." I smiled setting down my drink again. Kaoru watched me put it down and a thought popped into my head. "Do forgive me, would you like something to drink Kaoru?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." He responded and I grimaced a little.

"Well, I'm drinking Jack Daniels..."

"What's that?"

"Whiskey."

"Oh...we are underage though Kyoya..."

"I know... but everyone is out on business hence the clothes still being the same, and besides I find it helps me relax." I started to panic in my head. _What the fuck are you doing Kyoya? You are offering a sixteen year old boy alcohol, what the fuck is wrong with you? You sick bastard!_

He nodded slowly and I poured him a glass.

"Do you think that maybe this whole... more adventurous side is getting the best of you?" I could tell he picked his words carefully and he spoke nothing but the truth. Less than a week ago I would have never have dreamed of having one of the Hitachiin brothers drinking J.D on my couch with me...but the more I acted like the character in the host club, the more I enjoyed it...it was like a dizzying rush of excitement that I had never experienced before.

"I think it was always there, just never so...exposed before I guess." I lied before taking a swig of my drink. _I am a shitbag._

He nodded staring into his glass. I wanted to find his shyness rather cute but the idea of finding something cute also repulsed me...but the fact that he came across as so powerless...I scanned him over and over thinking of something to say, there was an undeniable tension in the air as we sat there.

"I should probably go change..." Was the first thing that sprung to mind,I got up to go upstairs to my bedroom when Kaoru spoke behind me.

"I could help you."There was a moment where I had to process what had just been said to me before I looked back and Kaoru who was an immense shade of red, he looked away, his hand covering his mouth like he didn't mean to say it. I smirked whilst walking back to where he was on the sofa.

"I'm sorry I sometimes say things that I think and-"

"You are quite the little minx...aren't you, Kaoru?" I cut him off. I also couldn't help what I was saying, the more I flirted with him the more of a rush it became.

I rejoined him on the sofa he said nothing in response, his face still a violent crimson. He tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear, looking down at his hands.

"Kaoru?" I prompted him to say something.

"I-I don't usually say, or-or even think those kinds of things Kyoya-sempai..."

"You don't have to explain to me." I said simply trying to diffuse the obvious tension. He said nothing and the tension grew, I knew that I wasn't going to able to contain myself and it probably wasn't helped by the three glasses of Whiskey I had had."Well?" I asked, by now my Dutch courage had completely taken over. _Kyoya, think about this for a second..._ I didn't listen

"Well what?" He asked so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Are you going to help me?" I asked with a silky seductive tone purposively planted in my voice. I took Kaoru's hand, the logic had now flown out of the window and I felt overwhelmed with crazed lust.

Kaoru looked at me with a wide eyed expression; I gathered he didn't know what to say so I lightly placed one of hands on my shirt, he moved his hand to undo one of my top buttons before looking up at me.

"Kyoya-sempai..." His eyes wide, his mouth slightly open, I smiled a little, the look he gave me told me what had to be done and by this point we both knew this was now inevitable.

My heart had won the battle against my mind; something snapped inside me whist looking into those innocent eyes and I couldn't take it any longer. I moved in swiftly to kiss him; our lips clashing together at last, he tasted so sweet almost like honey, he pushed my tongue into his mouth and he did the same, exploring each other's mouths in a mad dizzying haze. I had never kissed anyone before let alone a boy, but like most things about me, I concealed this fact and buried it in the pit of my stomach. I clutched the roots of his fiery red hair pulling him in closer, my other hand placed firmly on his chest then gripping at his powdered blue cotton t-shirt. He pulled at my shirt also and I could tell he wanted this just as desperately. His kiss was rushed and eager but now I could taste him, all I wanted was more.

In a frantic movement I pinned Kaoru down to the sofa, claiming authority. I climbed up on top of him our hips grinding against one another, one of my legs in between his pressed up against his crotch still kissing him eagerly already hooked on the sugary taste of him. He ran his hands up underneath my shirt which made my arms tremble that were supposed to be holding me above him. He drew away from the kiss for a moment to my reluctance, he placed his hands on my face, I panted heavily and he did the same our chests expanding with air, enough to touch one another's. I could hear my heartbeat in my throat; for the moment we were apart I realised what I was doing...Kaoru Hitachiin was under me, his pupils fully dilated hungry for me to go further..._Have you lost your mind? _The voice in my mind screamed at me, and all I did was ignore it; he ripped my shirt open and clawed it off my shoulders, exposing my top half. This strength that had bubbled to the surface was so unexpected.

I bore down on him and kissed his neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses down his neckline causing him to stifle a moan; I smirked when he didn't contain himself he moaned a little more in my ear. It was the most gorgeous sound I had ever heard and I wanted it louder. I pushed my leg harder against the apparent bulge in his pants he clutched his fingers deep within my hair pulling me in even closer and I chuckled a little at his avid impatience. I pulled his loose fitting top over his head and then continued to kiss his angelically soft skin; it was something that heaven itself would surrender to. I placed my hand on the bulge as I moved down to lick his nipples each in turn. Kaoru arched his back a little his breathing was heavy and out of sync. I could see I had made him into such a state was turning me on to an almost dangerous level. He writhed on my leather sofa, my tongue tormenting him now leaving a clear path of saliva down to the hem of his nude coloured three-quarter length trousers. I looked up at him and smiled the voice in my head still loud and clear _you are sick twisted man Kyoya! You bring shame upon the Ootori name!_

Never-the-less I persevered unbuttoned, unzipped and finally worked off his trousers and his boxers to reveal his fully erect member to which I caught a glimpse of Kaoru blushing; he was now fully exposed to me. Without warning I took him in my mouth and Kaoru gasped like it was his last breath in a room that had been drained of oxygen. I gently bobbed my head up and down, my tongue licking around his shaft gently; Kaoru moaned loudly, his voice filling up to the high ceiling, he worked his fingers into my hair and pushed me slowly down on him, he arched his back even further pushing himself more into my mouth. I made my mouth wet with salvia, covering his cock; his eyes clenched tight, his hands gripping the sofa.

"Kyo-Kyoya I'm gonna-"he grunted, I sucked on him even harder and faster pushing him over the edge. I felt his whole body spasm underneath me; he screamed his pleasure when he released himself in my mouth. The taste of him was quite salty, it wasn't a good taste but I swallowed just to save having to clean up any mess afterwards.

I took him out of my mouth and backed off a far as I could without falling off the sofa then, finally that little voice did get the best of me and I came crashing back down to earth and my normal thinking pattern..._what the fuck have I done?_

Kaoru sat up quickly and fumbled around trying to dress himself. I just sat there, looking vacantly into nothing shaking my head. _I am never going to forget what I just did...I'm going to regret it for the rest of my days..._

"Kyoya-"

"No one can ever know what just happened. Not Hikaru. Not anyone." I said coldly, Kaoru just nodded quickly. His phone vibrated on the coffee table and he picked it up.

"Hikaru...Yeah, okay, I will be home in about 20 minutes okay? Bye." Kaoru's voice shook, when he hung up the phone it shook violently in his hand... I felt so much regret for what I had done, but I was just starting to see the repercussions on Kaoru...

"I-I have to go now..." He stuttered sliding his flip flops back on.

"Kaoru-"

"Kyoya, I get it, really, you just got carried away is all. I will see you at school yeah?" He said before running out of the door.

I collapsed onto the sofa as the door shut and moaned at what I now believed to be my own pathetic existence. He was right at least...something deep inside of me carried me so far away, got me so lost in the moment, I started to wonder looking up at the ceiling whether it was that I wasn't strong enough to fight my urges or that maybe I didn't actually want to...


	6. Chapter 6

Kaoru

I opened the door slowly taking a deep breath in as it opened. Hikaru sat on the edge of the bed; he saw me and instantly got up to give me a hug. As I felt his warm embrace around me and the guilt started to wash over me._ Kyoya Ootori has just sucked me off_ I had recited it in my head over and over for the past half an hour that I was in the car and every time I repeated it in my head, the less I believed it.

"You've been gone for so long; you could have come home hours ago." He said, I looked over at the clock on the far wall and it was coming up to 1am.

"Sorry." I gulped "Just lost track of time." Now I got why I felt the guilt, it was because I was going to spend the rest of this conversation lying through my teeth.

"Oh." He walked away to look in the mirror. "So who did you end up going with?" He asked looking at his reflection sizing himself up from every angle.

"Tamaki" I lied. He looked up at me and I put on my painted on a fake smile even though behind it I was falling apart. And usually when I was upset I could confide in my twin, but this time it was different. If I told him what had happened I just knew he would go insane but to be honest this time... I wouldn't even blame him.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were that close." He wondered around the excessive amount of space that was our bedroom.

"Well, you know Tamaki, always ready to help out a friend." I encouraged him to believe me but I could see in his eyes what was coming. He nodded a little but I knew he wasn't sold on my story.

"I would have thought you'd go see Kyoya." I heard him having to force out his name as he avoided making eye contact with me. I made my way to sit on the bed, trying to stall time so I could think of something to say.

"Yeah, well, Kyoya was busy." I said and scratched the top of my head, he didn't look at me he just returned to the mirror which was directly opposite the bed, I looked at his reflection to see if he bought it.

"Fair enough" There was an awful tension that hung in the air, both of us knew talking about Kyoya would end up in fighting so nothing was said for a little while. I only had to close my eyes to have the memory of a few hours ago come flooding back, infesting my mind and ultimately sending me into a uncontrollable sense of panic. How would I ever face him at the host club? The thought of seeing him made my heart pound against my chest and my stomach do back flips. _What the hell have I done? _I fell back onto the bed and took a deep sigh.

"We should get some rest..." Hikaru trailed off wondering into the bathroom. I nodded even though he couldn't see it looking up to the chandelier. "Kaoru..." Again he moved himself on top of me but this time his face wasn't riled with anger, I could see there was upset in his eyes.

"What is it Hikaru?" I asked quietly and he lowered himself down closer.

"I love you." He said and cracked a little smile.

"I love you too." I chuckled a little and wrapped my arms around his neck trying to diffuse the tension he had forced upon us. He cuddled up to me and I tried not to gasp but I couldn't help leaving my mouth opening in complete shock. We had not had this type of intimacy in months, I thought he would never hold me again; I was starting to forget what it felt like.

"Sometimes I feel like we are growing apart..." He snuggled his face into my shoulder and I stroked his hair desperately trying to think of the right thing to say.

"I know." I yelped out. "I know Hikaru..." I held him closer his warmth was filling me up and making me feel a little less on edge.

"I miss this..."

"Me too..." I switched the bedside lamp off and Hikaru fell asleep in my arms. As I was trying to drift off Kyoya was all I could see behind my eyes.

The next day, I sat in class gazing at the clock. The teacher rambled on about French culture but I just couldn't pay any attention.

"Kaoru..." Haruhi whispered next to me; "Are you okay?" She prompted; she could always tell when something was wrong no matter how well I tried to hide it. I shrugged a little; I knew there was no point in lying to her, she'd know.

"It's complicated." I softly taking a deep breath, she just nodded and gave me a sympathetic look.

On the way to the club room I held my books close to my chest. I felt truly sick, like something was punching my stomach. I looked down as we walked. Haruhi and Hikaru walked a couple of steps ahead of me as was becoming the norm. I never wished to intrude on Hikaru and what he wanted.

I took a deep breath but I still felt like I could throw up with worry, Hikaru opened the door and the club was already open and fairly busy. Hikaru and I quickly hurried to our tables, I could see him. Right in the corner of my eye as I walked passed, I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't stomach looking back.

I attempted to keep in role and forget Kyoya's existence. Hikaru didn't notice anything wrong with me; he just thought I missed him. I set my tea down wondering if my brother ever really could tell how I was feeling at all...was he too dense to it?

I didn't want to see Kyoya, I didn't want to speak to Kyoya, and I didn't want to even be in the same space as Kyoya. But there I was. And there he was. The events of the night before haunting me, and that's when Kyoya decided to stand.

Everyone turned to look at him. He was going to make some kind of announcement...

"Party at mine this Saturday, you're all invited!" Everyone cheered and applauded, Kyouya smiled and then turned slightly, fixing his eyes dead on me. I felt it go right through me, my stomach did a flip, I didn't want to draw any attention to myself.

Then he pointed at me, a lump rose in my throat as everyone turned to stare at me.

"Kaoru, I need a word." I nodded and rose from my seat, he smirked.

Kyoya lead me into a store cupboard in the music room, everyone else went back to their usual routine, apart from Hikaru. He looked upset but before I could look at him properly Kyoya slammed the door shut.

I leant against the wall awkwardly looking down at my shoes. Kyoya wasted no time in getting close to me with his hands on either side of the wall, trapping me. I looked up at him, and I couldn't help but feel a little...scared. Something had changed in Kyoya, a glint in his eye was shining so bright, he smirked like the devil and I tried to retain some composure but it made me feel so uncomfortable.

"Should I expecting to see that cute little arse of yours of Saturday?" He asked.

"I - I expect so..." I kept my eyes on the floor until he pressed his body up against mine.

"Good." He ran his hand up my shirt before whispering; "You're so sexy when you are embarrassed, Kaoru. It makes me want you so much."

I couldn't take it. Whoever this guy was, it wasn't Kyoya anymore.

"No." I said firmly and pushed him off; he looked taken aback as he frowned slightly.

"No?" He said as a reminder of all the intimacy we shared the previous night.

I held back the tears but my voice couldn't handle it and cracked slightly.

"You went too far." My voice squeaked out before I ran out of the cupboard, sprinting down the corridor.


End file.
